


something better

by SilverShortyyy



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 08:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18426498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverShortyyy/pseuds/SilverShortyyy
Summary: Yut-Lung watches the streets of Chinatown from one of its rooftops. As the day nears its end, Sing Soo-Ling decides to keep Yut-Lung company."Can't you find anything better to do?"Yut-Lung is still on the road to finding a reason to live, but he lets himself find a reason even just for the moment, on that rooftop.





	something better

Yut-Lung thinks that, if anyone were to look up from the crowded streets of Chinatown, they'd see something out of place indeed.

Other than his  undeniably  feminine beauty, there is  scarcely  anything about him to anchor him to a place like Chinatown  .  People who came here often wore denim, clothes ripped in places, some jackets and hoodies and whatnot . All middle-class men, and the occasional snobby elite, and of course, Sing's men. 

Yut-Lung hates those snobby rich people.  They'd have their way with everyone beneath them if they so pleased, if they so cared enough to actually spend their precious, precious money. 

"Sneering at rich people again?" 

On any other occasion, for any other person, Yut-Lung would whip around and have a needle to their neck at the blink of an eye. 

For this person, Yut-Lung need not even raise his defenses. 

"If I'm not sneering at rich people, I'd be watching your dogs. And I'd only watch your dogs if something's happening. But nothing's happening." 

"Can't you find anything better to do?" 

On any other occasion, for any other person, Yut-Lung would never give them the satisfaction of looking at them. 

But Yut-Lung sneaks a gaze over his shoulder. Their eyes lock, and Yut-Lung can't quite turn away so  quickly. 

"I'll take any suggestion you have, if it's worth anything." 

Yut-Lung can see Sing's pout-y little frown even with his back turned. 

The sun seems to quicken its pace towards the horizon. The sky turns golden — no, turns to fire.  Some days, Yut-Lung would imagine flinging himself toward it, toward the flaming skies, only to find himself even farther from it, rotting in the ravines of Chinatown  .  Some days, Yut-Lung would let the fiery skies swallow him up, until he wakes up to the night, wishing the fire did, indeed devour him, instead of it all  just  being a dream. 

Today is not quite the same. 

"You  really  are worth nothing, aren't you, Sing Soo-Ling?" 

Sing's voice is nearer when Yut-Lung listens to him speak. 

"Come here." 

Yut-Lung feels the heavenly flames licking him. 

"Excuse me?" 

Yut-Lung can see Sing's soft smirk even with his back to him. 

"Come here, Yut-Lung." 

Yut-Lung takes one last long look at the streets of Chinatown below him, one last long look at the rooftops of the Chinatown establishments around him, and turns his coat-covered back to it all.

Ash is  probably  here today.  Probably  guarding the door to the rooftop. 

Sing is sitting crossed-leg on the floor of the rooftop, eyes trained on Yut-Lung. He watches Yut-Lung come closer, step by step, step by step.  His eyes seem to revere Yut-Lung, as if the flames of heaven are coming from him, as if Yut-Lung commands them, and Sing is at a grace-filled mercy to be able to see something as beautiful as this. 

_I didn't make the day, Sing._ Yut-Lung wonders what Sing sees in his eyes right now. _I couldn't even get the night under my control._  

Sing smiles, raging sunset only  barely  touching him, as if he  is satisfied  with being under Yut-Lung's shadow. 

Sing's arms  are raised  up, hands reaching. Yut-Lung leans, lets his tie slip into Sing's grasp. Sing's legs unfold beneath him, and he leans back, as Yut-Lung leans forward, Sing back, Yut-Lung forward...

Yut-Lung doesn't think of himself as a snake when he slides onto the floor, but instead, a cat. 

Sing holds Yut-Lung's tie against his chest, and Yut-Lung lets his hand rest right beside Sing's. 

Sing furrows his brows, frowns. 

"Why do _you always_ look at _me_ like that?" 

Yut-Lung wonders why Sing can't see that it is he, Sing Soo-Ling, who made the day; he, Sing Soo-Ling, who leashed the night; he, Sing Soo-Ling, who made the stars shine; he, Sing Soo-Ling, who made the moon shine bright, brighter, and wrapped it up with a silver ribbon, and sent it to an undeserving Dragon. 

In Sing's pupils, Yut-Lung sees his own, soft eyes. He reaches out to stroke Sing's hair. 

Soft. Soft hair. Soft, beautiful hair. 

"Why can't you ever accept it?" 

Sing smiles, and Yut-Lung feels the sunset slipping under his clothes: under his coat and under his shirt  .  Yut-Lung feels the rays of fire slip under his skin, and wrap  carefully  ,  cautiously  , but  firmly  around his heart. 

Yut-Lung wonders if those rays of fire will ever betray him and choke him to death. For today, though, he brushes those thoughts away. 

Sing pulls Yut-Lung closer, and Yut-Lung lets his head rest on Sing's chest.  Even when they both look up to the fiery heavens, Yut-Lung finds himself more preoccupied with the sound of Sing's heartbeat. 

Yut-Lung wonders why he's not aiming for more control and power in the underground world of mafias. Then again, he doesn't find himself wanting any more. 

_This_ is something better to do, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by _Fool_ by Cavetown


End file.
